Empty Darkness
by StarChild2
Summary: How is the powerful vampire king going to obtain the beautiful slayer if she is destined to end his reign? Too bad the dark king does not believe in destiny...
1. Default Chapter

A Note Beforehand:  
  
As the author, I rate this story as RESTRCITED due to the violence, coarse language, sex, and mature themes that will develop over the course of the plot. I promise lemons, in association with the development of the plot, of course, and unlimited graphic death scenes. Due to my limited time with school work and extracurricular activities, this story will be most likely only be updated once a month. Expect to see the conclusion posted in the summer of 2003. There will be no more author notes throughout the chapters, unless I deem it absolutely necessary.  
  
Disclaimer: DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON.  
  
PREVIEWS:  
  
(Please vote for your favorite to air)  
  
Sakura Kinomoto is a young successful lawyer taking on a case that may perhaps be the highest point of her career yet. With the support of her good friends and family, she has complete claim over victory. However, the defendant is not exactly the most law-abiding person. With countless money at his disposal, the callous corporate owner has hired one of the best crime-organizations in the world: The Li Foundation that is led by the young and ruthless Li Syaoran. Sending his best assassin out for the job, Li had Kinomoto's death guaranteed. The invincible Eriol Hiragiziwama always had the job done. However, there is one small point that Li had failed to consider: his top agent falling in love with the target. Now Sakura and Eriol are together on the run from the furious criminal leader, and very soon, the law. Hunted by both the criminals and the cops, how much worse can it get? But what happens if Li had finally captured the two lovers? Or when Li starts falling for Sakura also..?  
  
Usagi Tsukino finally has the perfect life. After fighting youmas and saving the world from power hungry demons for almost four year, she is ready to retire and finish high school. After all, she had the most wonderful friends and the perfect boyfriend, could life get any better? No, it can only get worse. One fateful night, she was kidnapped by an anonymous source, disappearing from universal existence completely. Seven years later, she returns, completely changed. But it was a shattered society that met her gaze. It seems that during her absence, the power hungry evil forces had ventured out and taken full domination throughout the universe. The long forgotten Prince Diamond of the Black Moon is back and the head of the darkness, with the whole universe graveling at his feet. Her friends and fellow senshis are powerless to stop him, even Tuxedo Mask. What can Usagi do to stop this ruthless domination? And it seems like Diamond is no longer the vulnerable prince he used to be. More vicious and power hungry than before, there is yet one fact about him that remains the same: he is still deeply in love with the Neo Queen Serenity disappeared from existence also. What happens when Diamond finally lays eyes on his most desired prize? Will goodness prevail or will Usagi be forced to become the next Queen of Darkness?  
  
Serena Mathis was considered the joke of the school. A complete nerd and reject. You had to be crazy to even talk to her. Fighting losing battles all day at school, Serena has to return home to continue her fights. Life is not easy for her with a prostitute mother and a drunken father. Her parents call her mistake out of a night of pleasure. Nothing but a mistake. However, deep within the tortured girl's soul, lays a deep goddess in rest. In a life-losing event, the goddess is finally awakened, and ready to take the world on. With mesmerizing beauty and unmatchable skill, Selene, the Goddess of Destruction, was feared by all in the ancient world. With the awakening, slowly her memories begin resurface and completely take over Serena's mind. Selene was never the one to be pushed around, so what happens if she meets Serena's life both at home and at school? A serious attitude change is a given, but will it go further than that? Of course. But can the school heartthrob Darien Shields, whom always had a place in Serena's heart, have any sort of affect on the angry Goddess? Or is Selene slowly formulating a plan to overthrow the entire humanity?  
  
  
  
AND NOW FOR OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION:  
  
Summary  
  
In the thirtieth century, the world had transitioned into a replica of hell. The nocturnal creatures of the night took complete domination over humans, with vampires as the head race. Now, no human dares to rebel against the injustices in fear of a tortured slaughter. However, in times of depression, a savior is often born. With more beauty than Aphrodite and more skill than Athena, she was unstoppable. She arrived one night, with no memory of her past. She had one mission: get the golden key that would bring the world to an end. She was the Omega.  
  
However, there are two main vampire forces fighting for complete domination of the planet. The lower force is led by Prince Diamond, the white royal. The higher force is led by Kind Endymion, viewed as the current leader of the entire vampire race. Both are ruthless to the core and had power beyond limit. But there is a secret to Diamond's power: the dark poison crystal.  
  
Soon King Endymion attacked full force, eager to wipe out Diamond as his competitor forever. Finally, coming to possess the black poison crystal, the ruthless King has set his sights on yet another prize: the slayer. He had developed more than the usual physical attraction to her and would stop at nothing to have her by his side. But why is she so found of Diamond? And how is the powerful vampire king going to obtain her if she is destined to end his reign? Too bad he doesn't believe in destiny.  
  
CAUTION: Plot may slightly change as the story progresses. 


	2. prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
Darkness ..  
  
An empty void with no light....  
  
No sense of peace anywhere to be found.  
  
Look at the pathetic human weaklings kneeling before a statue of their god. A god of their illusions. A false truth they created in order to shut out the harshness of the world. Look at their pathetic prayers to empty sources of power. Do they really think that praying to the fiction of their imagination is going to help them? Even if their pathetic idol existed, why would he care to help these pathetic beings of creation? Pathetic.  
  
Life is a stage. A comedy to those who think, a tragedy to those who feel. The strong and ruthless devour the weak, gaining more in their conquest of power. It is rather amusing how the human race has gone through so much trouble to distinguish themselves the most intellectual species of the world. They are acting just like the savage beasts of the wild, devouring each other without remorse. Following the law of nature..  
  
Let's see how their so-called "god" will help them now as a superior race comes to devour their pitiful souls. The nocturnal beasts are getting closer, yet the weaklings are oblivious to their death.  
  
Actually, they should welcome the jaws of death with open arms. It will save them the trouble of tragical realizations that their pitiful lives have no meaning. Destiny..what bullshit! Even the old ones still hold onto the sparkle of hope that destiny exists. Truly a feeble race.  
  
Ah.I see that the hunt has begun. Look at the pathetic human animals running around in a frenzy of panic, trying to outrun death. What? Don't they believe that their god will save them now? What happened to all that shit about faith they so often preach about? Have they finally realized that the illusions they wrapped themselves in did not protect them from the savage fury of reality, but rather harm them? Have they finally realized that destiny does not exist.?  
  
The world has truly turned out to be a replica of hell. No light.no hope.no mercy. The twentieth century of democracy had passed, leaving behind the remains of a broken society filled with futile wars began by the unlimited greed for power. As the thirtieth century hit, dictatorship once again took over. Except the petty humans, who have been battling for power since the beginning of civilization, did not get it. In fact.none of them are in power. Ironic.  
  
I heard the last scream of terror end as the human being devoured by the beast struggled to survive. What do you know? The last survivor of the human group is fleeing, finally exposing his true colors of cowardice. But perhaps he grew smart.realized that they never stood a chance against the ruling race. Run weakling..run.don't let them get you.  
  
Too late. The leader of the nocturnal creatures snatched up the remaining human and snapped his body in half. What amazing strength. Truly predators in the chain of creation. Vampires are a race that has truly earned more of my respect than humans.pity I have to kill them all.. 


	3. The remaining Hino

CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
"They're coming!" cried a raven-haired innocent with all the power her voice could muster. "They're coming!"  
  
A riot of shouts could be heard ahead as the feminine voice reached the ears of the others.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"How did they know?!"  
  
"How many are there?!"  
  
"How did they find out?!"  
  
"Did someone reveal us to them?!"  
  
"Is there a spy among us?!"  
  
Suspicion began to spread throughout the large, damp chamber like a maddening disease. Accusations began filling the room, tearing apart the alliance. No one dared to trust, not even their own families.  
  
"SILENCE!" yelled the head of the group, finally interloping the virus that was breaking their bond. The unrest of shouts turned into low murmurs, still holing the tone of accusation within them.  
  
"I SAID SILENCE!" demanded the leader again, immediately followed by the deathly quiet he commanded. His people looked up at him in question, clearly wanting an explanation to this turmoil.  
  
"Friends, we cannot let our own suspicions tear us apart! We need each other in order to survive not only this battle, but also the countless others to come! We need all the cooperation and support we can get from each other in order to come out alive! Obviously, Lord Rubius had somehow found out, but that is not important right now as-"  
  
"Of course it's important!" interrupted an angry shout, "How else will we know that this'll never happen again?" This question raised the virus of fear once again, and soon, countless of other objections followed.  
  
"I SAID SILENCE!" yelled the leader once again, getting the respect he wielded. "It is not important right now for we have to escape first before we can interrogate this further. Now Rei, how many of them did you see?" the man gently asked his 17 year old daughter.  
  
"A-about twenty." the girl struggled to regain her breath, "all armed." A look of panic had once again struck the faces of the occupants.  
  
"How can we possibly go up against so many of them!" a frenzied man cried out.  
  
"Armed too!" added another. Murmurs of agreement could be heard throughout the room, a sense of hopelessness setting over them like a dark cloud predicting doom.  
  
"PEOPLE!" yelled the leader once again, "We cannot lose faith! We have too much to fight for! Our families, friends, loved ones.. all the people in our lives! We WILL beat them no matter what!"  
  
"Quite large words coming from a human" sneered a loud voice within the dark shadows of the tunnels. The room went deathly still.  
  
"They're here." a whisper announced, echoing throughout the room. Everyone knew how this was going to turn out.  
  
The ruthless beasts stepped out from the deep shadows of the echoing cave, their massive fangs glinting in the light. Smirks were more than visible in each vampire's face. They were eager to feed.  
  
"We are ready." The Hino leader declared firmly, prepared to take on the challenge, even if it meant reaching the jaws of death. They shall not run away like cowards. They shall take back what rightfully belonged to them.  
  
"Well then, human, let the games begin!" Concluded the vampire leader with an air of superiority. Mortals were weaklings compared to the supreme ancient creatures ruling the night. Weaklings should not be left alive to contaminate the world.  
  
Immediately, the two races began to charge forward, both thirsty for blood. The once brown underground chamber began to transform into the bright color of crimson as shrieks of pain radiated to the far corners of the tunnels. The battle has begun.  
  
Rei watched on in horror at the losing battle, unable to comprehend the amount of human corpses rapidly falling to the ground. Her friends were dying one by one, but she could do nothing to save their lives. No matter how much strength her ancient bloodline granted her, she still could not fight the dominating powers of these nocturnal creatures. They were just too strong.  
  
She saw the mighty figure of her father ready to send another vampire into the deep pits of hell with the bloody hilt of his blade. However, before the great Hino leader could finish his task, a glistering sword wedged itself deeply into his back.  
  
Rei wanted to cry out a warning to her oblivious father, but could not find her voice to be functional amongst this terror. She looked around the room at the massacre of blood bath draining the floor, promoting the victory of the vampires. She glanced once again at her wounded father, slowly weakening from the constant strikes of these ruthless beats. Even his strong muscles and heavy body could not undertake the repeating fatigues that the immortal swords inflicted. He was slowly being backed into a lonely corner.  
  
"NO!" Rei yelled with fear. She would not let her father die! Not while she was still alive! With all the speed her body could muster, she sprinted towards his direction, contempt in saving him. Or joining him in death.  
  
But suddenly, a steel sword appeared from behind her, impacting a heavy blow to her raven head. She was immediately knocked off her feet, her body landing heavily upon the solid crimson ground. She could smell the stench of blood within the soil. Her head began to pound with infuriating pain. She struggled to lift her head up and glance at her father's fighting form. Her vision began to slowly blur, but she kept her head up in determination. She would not let herself faint.  
  
Through her unclear vision she saw the powerful figure of her father suddenly freeze. She held her breath tightly, contempt to know the sudden change in the great Hino leader. Slowly, the tip of a metal sword wedged its way out of his stomach, causing the red liquid of life to rapidly flow from the open wound. Blood was gushing everywhere. It took a moment for the frantic girl to realize what was happening. Her beloved father was slowly abandoning this world for the embracing arms of death.  
  
"NO! FATHER!" Rei cried with her all remaining strength as his heavy body hit the solid ground with a loud thud. A riot of shouts could be heard around her, but she tuned them out. There was no hope for them now.  
  
A solitary drop of tear slipped from her clear violet orbs as she slowly drowned into a bottomless void with no return.  
  
*~*  
  
Busy day at the market.  
  
Filthy stands lined on either side of the dirt road leading to the polluted city. Humans stood over stalls of goods in hopes of earning a decent living today, rejoicing under the sun, their only friend. The other superior races hate the sun, preferring the night to hunt for prey.  
  
Too bad the sun does not shine so much.. Vampires enter a deep slumber when light comes.  
  
Humans are so predictable. Everyday it's the same routine.  
  
Wake up at the peak of dawn. Set up their pathetic store stand. Rejoice in relief under the sun while holding great hope within their heart that business would flourish today. Clean up their stand just before sunset. Return home and cower away in fear.  
  
The exact routine everyday. Certainly a boring race.  
  
Aha...here comes entertainment...  
  
Sirens could be heard very close by. The humans panicked in alarm, quickly packing their belongings.  
  
Suddenly, blue automobiles charged into the dirty street with brutal force. The drivers stepped out quickly, eager for the sight of death.  
  
"You filthy humans are not allowed to conduct business within city premises!" yelled a gray beast. His backup was clearly behind him.  
  
Humans shrieked at the sight of the werewolf authority. They saw the predatory glint in their eyes, ready to taste raw human flesh. Looks like there would be an interruption to their daily routine. An interesting disruption.  
  
From the tall disintegrating building, the commotion beneath took on the image of tiny ants running away from big hairy spiders. Those that got away were lucky. Those that were captured were torn apart instantly. Certainly a sight to behold..  
  
Human blood mixed with fruit juices and mud, tainting the brown earth with red. Wagons of vegetables rolled onto the street, taking the hard work of the humans to dissolution.  
  
Nothing left for the lonely mortals to live on. The law of nature has once again taken into affect..  
  
Among the massacre, a sole form caught my sight. The mortal woman walked through the path of blood, unaffected by the falling corpses of her own kind. At last, a human that has finally realized her position in the world. as an insignificant speck of dust.  
  
But what's this? She seems to be radiating some kind of aura. A mighty powerful one for a human..  
  
There is something about her.  
  
Jumping on the rooftop closer to the crimson ground, I closely viewed her whole profile. A blank face plastered onto the head, with a cheek that appears to have been scorched by flames. Her clear violet eyes held no understanding of the circumstances around her. She is an empty shell. Her mind is completely somewhere else.  
  
But wait? How is she able to cast her shield?  
  
I look closer upon her face. My eyes travel along her tattered cloth for any sort of sign representing her identity. My eyes land upon the silver bracelet on her right wrist.  
  
It had a crest embroided. The symbol of an ancient family.  
  
She must be a Hino priestess.  
  
She has the bloodline of a very powerful family.but a mortal family non-the less.  
  
Even the great human families fell during the revolution. All humans are weaklings now, despite their ancient bloodline.  
  
But how is it that she is still alive among this world? Should the vampires not have eliminated her long ago? She does, after all, pose a great threat to their power.  
  
There must be something protecting her.  
  
Suddenly I noticed the mark on her forehead. A birthmark.  
  
The symbol of the key.  
  
A slow grin crept onto my face.  
  
My search is over. I have found the object I have been looking for.  
  
But suddenly, a human grabs her from among the massacre. He is running with all his might, dragging her behind him. They leave the death scene inconspicuously. No hungry beasts are after them. Certainly a stoke of luck.  
  
But I am not about to let the object of my search be taken away so abruptly. Especially not by a weakling mortal. I will keep my eyes on the Hino priestess.  
  
I want to be certain she has what I want.  
  
*~*  
  
"I know that you are very busy Makoto, running the soup kitchen and all, but I just want this one simple favor, if that's okay with you."  
  
"Shoot!" replied a cheerful brunet, an emotion very rarely seen these days. "You know that I would do anything to help you Osha."  
  
"Thanks" sighed Osha with relief, "I really do appreciate this."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"As you know, the Hino alliance was demolished a week ago." began Osha.  
  
"Yeah, a real shame. They were good people.fighting for us. for the human race. I wish I could do something to help them, but I guess it's too late now." sobbed Makoto sadly, the happy mood rapidly leaving her.  
  
"There is." stated Osha in a solid voice that left no room to question humor, "Okama Hino, the leader of the alliance, as you know, had a daughter. In fact, an only child. Loved her more than ever I would guess."  
  
"Oh?" Makoto looked up with both puzzlement and interest.  
  
"She is approximately your age, around seventeen."  
  
"Yes.?" Makoto hinted for him to go on.  
  
"She is the only survivor from that night's massacre." Osha dropped the final piece, more harshly than intended. Shock has clearly over ridden all other emotions on Makoto's face.  
  
"Dune found her wondering the streets about two days ago. She was among the 17th street human market arrest. Being the last surviving Hino, the vampires see her as a threat. You know what happens once a human is seen as a threat by vampires."  
  
Makoto nodded her head solemnly. Of course she knew. Everyone knew.  
  
"You want me to hide her?" guessed Makoto.  
  
"As sharp as always" answered Osha with a smile, but sadness could still be seen in his cinnamon orbs. They will always be there.in everyone's eyes.  
  
"I got it covered" accepted Makoto with a strong nod.  
  
"Good" replied Osha as he walked over to the wood-chiped door that was beginning to decompose. He pulled the metal stained handle, the flap creaking in its full contempt to announce its opening.  
  
There stood the raven-haired priestess that the jaws of death failed to claim. Her clear violet eyes took in the blond haired man before her, then the tall amazon brunet. She tried to process the information to her brain.but it was no use. The jumble of events and emotions of that night took up all the space.  
  
The images kept resurfacing. not leaving her alone. A sea of motionless corpses on the floor.each drenched with the crimson blood.  
  
Her father's almighty figure falling.the last ray of hope extinguished.  
  
Her world crashing down before her.powerless to do anything.  
  
A deep bottomless void taking over.  
  
Fire burned inside her soul, scorching her from within. Just like that night it had scorched her cheek, trying to swallow her completely. A delicate cold hand came up to touch the mark the flames have left. In memory of her father.  
  
She wanted revenge.  
  
*~*  
  
"All of the Hino rebels are dead, Lord Rubius" reported the vampire leader at the night of the massacre.  
  
"Good" replied the powerful being with flaming hair, quite pleased with the outcome. "Our prince will be glad to hear this. However, the black poison crystal is still strongly reacting. There must be another mortal with the Hino bloodline."  
  
"B-But how can this be?" cried the reporting vampire with disarray. "All the Hino rebels are dead!"  
  
"There must be one remaining" firmly stated the being known as Rubius. "The crystal is still reacting to a powerful source. But it cannot be Okama Hino since I have his head.. Did you get his heir?"  
  
"H-Heir?" echoed the lesser vampire with puzzlement.  
  
"Yes, Okama Hino had an offspring. A girl, I believe."  
  
"My-my men did not see a specific girl of the Hino bloodline. W-We scorched the place after all was presumed dead" replied the vampire nervously.  
  
"Presumed?" questioned Rubius with the cock of an eyebrow.  
  
"Y-Yes. Every mortal was lying on the floor. All that remained alive were burned within the fire."  
  
"You are implying that you don't know for sure whether the Hino girl was there or not?" Rubius summarized, his crimson orbs digging deep within his inferior's soul.  
  
The vampire gave a slight shake of his deathly white face, cowering away in front of his commanding leader. A flash of anger crossed Rubius' face. He did not take well to cowards.  
  
"I am thoroughly disappointed Velorus. I want all Hinos dead."  
  
"I-I un-understand my lord. I'll get right to it" Velorus quickly replied, slightly raising his head to meet the commanding vampires' gaze. He quickly dropped his dropped his glance at the sight of the red vampire's disapproving scowl.  
  
"Good" smirked Rubius, satisfied to know that his soldiers still feared him. "I don't want this child to become any sort of threat in the future."  
  
"I understand my lord" Velorus once again replied, ready to obey the given orders.  
  
A deep pause settled in the well-furnished surroundings before Rubius spoke again.  
  
"I want her dead by 78 hours, or I'll have your head."  
  
*~*  
  
"Are you SURE you don't want anything?" asked an insistent Makoto for the fourth time. Once again, the priestess answered with a silent nod.  
  
"Alright then, suit yourself." sighed Makoto as she took a large bite out of the brown apple, "But I must warn you, we don't get fruits this fresh very often."  
  
"Anyways," began Makoto, trying to get any sort of word out from the silent girl, "You'll like Ami. I'm sure of it. In fact, I don't think I have ever met anybody who didn't like Ami."  
  
"That's for sure" the voice of a young red head agreed, "And I'm not saying that just because I'm dating her."  
  
"Hello to you too Omi" greeted Makoto with annoyance, "And you don't have to keep rubbing in the fact that you're not single anymore. Frankly, I am more than surprised that you finally muttered enough courage to ask her out."  
  
"Gees!" defended Omi, "Can't a guy even brag about his girl without getting burned?!" Makoto gave him a dirty glance, obviously meaning no.  
  
"Anyways," carried on Omi, as if nothing happened, "Who's your new friend?"  
  
Makoto looked at the quiet Rei, silently asking for permission to answer. Rei nodded, clearly understating the current scenario despite her inner turmoil.  
  
"Her name is Rachel Augusta and she just moved here from Crusade." Makoto answered solemnly, rehearsing this speech many times before in her head.  
  
"Nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Omi Reece" greeted 24 year old, formally extending his hand. Rei returned the polite gesture by accepting his hand with a friendly shake.  
  
"Thanks." she muttered for the first time, greatly surprising Makoto.  
  
"No problemo!" he answered cheerfully, "Always nice to meet new p-Ami!"  
  
Just then, a petit dark blue haired woman stepped into the old parlor, a smile already adorning her face.  
  
"I missed you too Omi!" she greeted before giving him a kiss. "Hi Makoto, and is this..."  
  
"Yes Ami, this is Rachel" Makoto quickly interjected before Ami could say anything else. "The person I told you about over the phone."  
  
Ami nodded in understanding, noticing Makoto's eyes shifting uncomfortably at her surroundings.  
  
"Was I in the topic of conversation?" asked Omi with an idiot grin.  
  
"If it'll make you feel better about your pathetic life, then yes" replied Makoto with annoyance, rolling her eyes at the idiot.  
  
"So ready to go?" Ami quickly asked, before a fight could break out between the two.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Omi asked, temporarily forgetting Makoto's insult.  
  
"Somewhere away from you!" proclaimed Makoto as she ushered Ami and Rei out.  
  
"Go FUCK yourself Makoto!" yelled out Omi in anger.  
  
"But then I'll be copying you" smirked Makoto sweetly before shutting the parlor door in Omi's face.  
  
*~*  
  
"The Hino Alliance has fallen" declared the ancient woman with remarkable youth. Her deep green hair swirled around her slim body, like mist that will forever block her from mortality.  
  
"So we heard.." Replied the blond standing in front of the knowledgeable ancient, a face completely void of all emotions. A slight nod of confirmation was given by her beautiful aqua haired partner.  
  
"This is not good" the ancient sighed, "It is disturbing the balance of nature." A deep pause followed her wise voice as she reflected upon a resolution. "However, there might still be a chance. The last Hino has survived. A few mortals are currently looking her after. The vampires must know by now. They would want her dead. She poses a great threat to their power."  
  
"We will personally protect her, Setsuna," promised the well-built blond. "We will not let her out of our sight."  
  
The ancient one smiled, but the gesture did not reach her deep eyes of sorrow. "Are you two prepared to face a vampire army?"  
  
"If it comes to that, then yes." Answered the melodic voice of the once silent beauty. Her light green eyes illuminated determination. "We will not let the last Hino fall."  
  
The ancient known as Setsuna nodded in approval. "Very well. Haruka, Michiru. Do not fail me, or her. She is the holder of a very important item foretold by the ancient book of prophecy. Do not let this item be scorched by the vampires. It may very well be an item that could save humanity."  
  
"We understand" replied the partners, gracefully bowing to their superior.  
  
They have eliminated many vampires before. This would be no different.  
  
*~*  
  
"Speer me." the pathetic creature known as Velorus cowered within the shadows.  
  
I smirked.  
  
This creature that had massacred so many mortals before is now pleading for mercy. Doesn't he know that mercy doesn't exist? It never did. It never will.  
  
I moved in closer for the kill, my sword thirsty for immortal blood.  
  
"I-I work directly under L-lord Rubius" warned the wretched creature. A shame that he would disgrace his race so much.  
  
"I'll give him your regards." I replied before pointing the tip of my blade to his neck. All creatures are pathetic.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" the fraying beast asked, fully aware that death is upon him.  
  
"Omega." 


	4. The Unholy Alliance

The Unholy Alliance  
  
Life has no real meaning.. Just an illusion filled with sorrow. An insignificant existence. That will disappear when comes tomorrow.  
  
What are we all living for? What is the true reason that we are here? Are we all pawns do be disposed of in an ancient battle of the gods?  
  
Vampire or human, werewolf or mutant, there is no real difference. We are all here in this lonely existence, waiting for our pitiful lives to end. Why bother with anything else?  
  
It is our infinite greed for power that keeps us from our lonely depression. It is a precious jewel in the eyes society that people desire it just for its image. It is as if we deliberately want to earn envy and greed from everyone else, presenting ourselves as superior than others. But in the end we all want one thing.acceptance.  
  
Despite the strongest of spirit and determination, we all get pulled down into the ways of society. It is just that some of us take more time to resist while others just give up in hopelessness. In the end, we all fall into the bottomless void. So the next time someone tells you that hope and light exist, they are lying. Or they are dangerously naïve. Hope does not exist. Light could never penetrate through darkness. That is the way life.  
  
"What a convenient understanding of life for a human" smirked the white royal. The blood stained leather diary closed with an abrupt thud in his lap. He had no use for the thoughts of a human, even if the human was a well-known philosopher.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness, indeed a waste. We found him clutching this in death. When our soldiers advanced, he seemed to be guarding this as some sort of valuable" reported Rubius with a profound sense of pride.  
  
"Good. That's one less mortal we have to worry about. Now, I trust that the Hino Alliance has been rightfully taken care of as well?"  
  
"Yes, of course Your Highness.." responded Rubius nervously, earning a questioning glance from the prince.  
  
"Then care to explain why the black poison crystal is still reacting?"  
  
"Well..there was a slight problem with the Hino girl" admitted Rubius with apprehension.  
  
"What kind of problem?"  
  
"She had somehow managed to escape.."  
  
"You mean that a little girl managed to escape from twenty of your best soldiers?"  
  
"Well." Rubius tried to explain in a way to best save himself from the wrath of The White Prince. There was a moment of silence as the powerful leader awaited for his answer. Realizing that there is no excuse for his failure, Rubius concluded with a deep sigh. "Yes."  
  
"And what are you doing about it?" demanded the royal.  
  
"Well.. Your Highness.I have sent my commander after her." answered Rubius with unease. "But there also seemed a slight problem." The White Prince glared in rage at his soon to be dismissed lieutenant.  
  
"What kind of problem?" the powerful leader asked with a frightening calm tone.  
  
"Well.I have lost contact with him." began Rubius nervously "he must be dead since I cannot sense him anywhere."  
  
"Killed?"  
  
"I believe that's the most logical answer."  
  
"Who killed him?"  
  
"I don't know as of yet Your Highness, but rest assured that I have my men looking for candidates. Who ever dared to kill one of our kind WILL pay."  
  
"Good. I want this person.or creature, found," commanded the white royal. "Something powerful enough to overcome one of our commanders does not come along too often. They may prove to be very useful to us."  
  
"Yes Prince Diamond."  
  
~*~  
  
"I trust that you are settling in very comfortably?" inquired Ami with a friendly smile. The silence of the girl was really unnerving.  
  
"Yes, quite well" Rei softly replied.  
  
"Anything interesting happen?" further interrogated Ami, determined to at least get a full minute of conversation going.  
  
"No"  
  
"Well.. did you like your past week here?"  
  
"Yes, it was nice."  
  
"Did-" before Ami could fire her next question, the sound of Makoto's freakishly cheerful voice came.  
  
"Diner's gonna be ready in a minute!" she warned.  
  
"Got it!" Ami yelled back with a smile, looking expectantly at Rei to make a comment. She was greeted with down cast eyes. Her mind was somewhere far away as her eyes took on the mirror look of a lost soul.  
  
Ami shook her head in pity. She could do nothing to help the girl. She is just going have to accept the fact that her father is dead. It is hard, but that's life.  
  
Suddenly, a bolt of electricity went through the once serenely lost girl, startling Ami out of her pondering. The air within the room began to thicken with anticipated doom as Ami stared in puzzlement at the sudden shift of atmosphere.  
  
"They are coming." Stated Rei calmly, but as she looked up, her eyes gave away her hidden emotions. The blazing hatred burning inside them scared Ami deeply. For a moment, both women sat in remarkable silence.  
  
"Is everything alright there?" asked Makoto, coming over with her dirty, patched apron. "You two seem rather quiet all of a sudden."  
  
"They are coming." Warned Rei once again with her monotone voice. There was something about her tone that Makoto disliked very much.  
  
"Who?" asked Makoto, both in puzzlement and in a shadowed fear of the creatures she suspected. Things have been way too easy for the past week.  
  
"The Vampires"  
  
Just as the concluding statement was made, the muddy window to the rotting apartment shattered violently. The ringing sounds of the glass washed throughout the room, spelling doom in its wake.  
  
The demons of the night jumped in with swift grace, thousands of glittering tiny shreds falling onto their dark armor, making their entrance look even more spectacular. The proclamation of superiority was definitely made.  
  
"Get the Hino girl!" the leader commanded, pointing one deathly pale finger at Rei. But she did not back off in fear. She stood her ground strongly and proudly, as if daring for the vampire to kill her. Death she no longer feared.  
  
The vampire with the lower rank obeyed with pleasure. Liking his lips in the anticipation for blood he advanced, ready to strike his helpless prey. Humans were weaklings.  
  
The glinting iron sword came out of its sheath, ready to target the young woman's heart. Yet the rage still burned within her firing soul.  
  
The young priestess was ready for her death.but not without a fight. She would have her father's revenge. This she promised.  
  
A long forgotten spell formed in her mind. A charm that will burn the demon's soul and drag it into hell, where it belonged. But she only had enough power to produce one charm, thus still leaving 5 demons unslayed. She wanted them all dead.  
  
'Get the leader' her mind told her, indicating the large well-built creature standing proudly. 'Get the leader and the rest will follow.'  
  
Rei obeyed. Her mind will not betray her. With a swift motion fit for a warrior, Rei charged ahead at the large creature. She would have her revenge.. or die trying.  
  
However, the laws of nature do not take pity upon broken souls. Her movements were not fast enough to overcome the highly trained vampire as he stopped her charge with one swift blow of his large arm. Rei was knocked to the floor with blood seeping out of her nose.  
  
Blood. What the vampire wanted.  
  
Instead of waiting for his man to come, the vampire leader unsheathed his own sword and prepared to strike the fragile girl. A pathetic creature like her would only pollute the world further.  
  
The sword came within striking distance of her neck, ready to take aim. The vampire smirked mockingly.  
  
"One." he began to count, "Two.. Thr-"  
  
"HOLD" commanded a strong voice out of the shadows. The interrupted beast looked up with fury at the creature that would dare interrupt his kill. No image greeted his sight.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU?" demanded the beast in rage. Silence met his question.  
  
"Who the fuck was that?" he demanded from his men, who shrugged in equal confusion. Rei looked around the dark corners of the room, eager to find her savior. Ami and Makoto mimicked her inquiries with wonder.  
  
The dark lifeless eyes of the creature swept across the room one more time, cautiously taking measurements of all the hidden shadows that even his nocturnal eyes couldn't penetrate.  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" cried the vampire a second time. A note of panic was evident in his tone.  
  
Suddenly, out from the deep shadows stepped out two forms. One the well- built shape of a man while the other the slim figure of a woman. Two beautiful beings met the gaze of all that were in the room.  
  
"Who are you.?" the vampire leader asked skeptically, eyeing the glistering blade by the handsome blonde's side, who smirked coldly while regarding the vampire with superiority.  
  
"We are the guardians of the ancient" the blond clad in a golden armor answered with a strong rich voice.  
  
"You are nothing but a mortal!" the vampire leader stated, gaining back his air of supremacy, taking away his sword from the defenseless girls neck. He had new prey to kill.  
  
The vampire leader strode confidently towards the two new arrivals, contempt in sending them to the jaws of death. He slowed down his pace as he neared the blond.  
  
"Any last words before death, pretty boy?" he asked with a sneer. The blond lazily smiled in return, showing boredom in body movements. Slowly, the young warrior raised a hand and unsheathed the heavy blade previously eyed by the vampire before.  
  
"Nothing comes to mind" the blond replied with a knowing smirk, brining the heavy blade up in wait for battle. The vampire, angered by his actions, began to charge in immediately, his sword leading the way.  
  
The first strike was made as the blond knowingly sidestepped the attack. It was pathetic to the skilled warrior. However, despite how much fun it was to mock an arrogant vampire, the young warrior did not toy with prey. Before the fuming beast could make another strike, the warrior's shimmering blade met his heart full force.  
  
The room suddenly went in deathly silence. Nothing could kill a commanding vampire so easily. Nothing human.  
  
Before the shocked beast could retaliated in any way against the blade plunged within his black heart, the crimson immortal blood began to flow freely from the open wound, taking the vampire's life into oblivion.  
  
"NO!" the vampire shrieked with pain, as the blood within his heart began to empty. All the work he had gone through hunting down mortal prey for nothing.  
  
As the last drop of black blood flowed from the deep wound, the vampire leader rapidly disintegrated into dust. Made from ash and to ash he will return. The immortal dies once the blood in the heart flows free.  
  
"H-How d-did you do that?" asked a frightened Rei from her helpless position on the floor, the only one daring to break the deep silence following the immortal's death. "I-I though swords could not kill a vampire."  
  
"Quite the contrary" replied the handsome blond with a wink at her direction. "Wish for another demonstration?"  
  
"Not necessary" replied a deep dangerous voice out of nowhere.  
  
Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the window, shattering the remaining glass on the frame. But no one paid it any heed as they were all focused on the dark figure emerging from the shadows.  
  
A ruthless face with flaming hair greeted everyone's sight. Rubius has arrived.  
  
"So you must be the one that killed my commander" spoke Rubius in greeting.  
  
"And you must be Lord Rubius.." Answered the silent beauty from the corner. All eyes averted to the aqua haired enchantress clad in light green.  
  
"Indeed I am" replied Rubius with a superior gaze. "And who may you be?"  
  
"Your end" the beauty stated softly with penetrating gaze. "We are here to eliminate all that stand in our way of our mission."  
  
"And what, prey tell, is your mission?" mocked Rubius. "Oh, wait.. let me guess.to protect the remaining Hino girl?"  
  
The silent glare of the two warriors was his only reply.  
  
Rubius slowly unsheathed the silver sword engraved with crimson rubies by his side, sending the blond warrior into alert. But before another battle could brake out, Rubius charged at the helpless Hino priestess on the floor, determined to prove his theory.  
  
The raging sword swiftly cut through the air, eager to make contact with the soft mortal flesh. But the blood never spilled.  
  
Suddenly, a glinting blade met the ruthless strike head on, blocking it from the interned target. The silver sword dimmed in comparison to the lustrous blade of the anonymous wheeler.  
  
Rubius looked up at the creature that dared to interrupt his massacre, boiling rage clearly evident in his crimson glowing orbs. However, instead of expecting to see the skillful blond warrior, an angelic face with flawless perfection met his gaze. Rubius was mesmerized.  
  
Before him stood the most hypnotic beauty clad in pure black. With the features of a light goddess and the golden hair weaved from sunlight, the leather trench coat touching her ankles gave her the appearance of a fallen angel. But the cold hatred in her cerulean blue eyes denied the possibility of her relation to love. A dark angel bred out of hatred was within his presence.  
  
Gasps went throughout the room at the sudden appearance of the stunning creature. No one dared to utter a word in anticipation of the beauty's next move.  
  
"Who are you?" Rubius spoke softly with wonder, shattering the deathly silence prolonging in the air. His crimson orbs evaluated every part of her stunning body.  
  
The enchanters smiled in response, taking the image of beauty to a brand new height. With a last glance at the mesmerized vampire in front of her, the dark clad soldier turned her unguarded back at him and began to stroll to a certain destination. She calmly passed the astonished blond, and the shocked aqua haired beauty, whom paled in comparison to her image. Ignoring the unchanging stares of awe from the remaining nocturnal creatures, she continued her even steps towards the shocked raven-haired girl on the floor. Confidence was evident in her every stride.  
  
With her approaching steps, Rei quickly scrambled to her feet, eager to greet the mysterious enchantress properly. It amazed her how much respect the silent soldier commanded with her actions alone.  
  
"Hi-" before Rei could finish her greeting, the cold melodic voice interrupted.  
  
"I want the key" the warrior requested softly with the voice of a serene goddess. Silence resumed throughout the room, all keen to observe the young priestess' reaction to the absurd request.  
  
"What key?" Rei finally spoke, breaking the thick tension building in the air.  
  
"GIVE ME THE KEY" the striking beauty demanded more sternly this time, yet her facial expressions did not change.  
  
Before Rei could respond with all the courage she could muster, the puzzling scenario was interrupted by the cold ruthless voice of the red vampire.  
  
"Hold" commanded Rubius sternly, reverting the beauty's attention back to himself. However, he did not bask in the given glory as the new telepathic command within his head grabbed all his concentration.  
  
"Yes.? "  
  
"I.or rather my prince, would like to offer you a proposition" stated Rubius, obeying his given task.  
  
"What kind of proposition?" she asked with interest clearly evident in her tone.  
  
"That is for my prince alone to tell you" replied Rubius. Despite being a skilled vampire soldier, he still had to answer to higher authority. "He has invited you to his castle in Topaz."  
  
"Well, tell your prince I'm flattered, but unless he can come up with a good reason for me to obey his 'wishes', he can expect me to be absent" the angel replied with a sweet smile.  
  
"What if I say I can promise you immortality and unyielding power?" asked a deep velvet voice, carrying the air of royalty and power all around. All heads immediately turned to the source, landing on a spectacular being clad in pure white.  
  
Deep violet eyes pierced into clear blues ones as the prince gazed strongly at the dark warrior. A moment of silence passed before she decided to break the thick settled eyes with one of her genuine smiles.  
  
"It seems that vampires love to make dramatic entrances" she stated, taking measure of his powerful body and striking facial features. She paid special attention to his natural light blue hair and deep violet eyes that could pierce through any mortal's soul. Truly a sight to behold.  
  
"It is a long tradition" he replied with a gorgeous smile, "Are you accepting my proposition?"  
  
"No" she answered sternly, "I do not care for immortality nor power."  
  
"Then is there anything else I can interest you in?" he inquired, rather amazed at her rejection for power. What creature didn't crave for power?  
  
"No"  
  
"You are truly something.." breathed Diamond, mesmerized not only by her beauty, but by her radiated confidence and enigma as well. The angel cocked a delicate eyebrow in response.  
  
"Who are you?" Diamond questioned, eager to know her identity.  
  
"Omega"  
  
"The end?" It was his turn to raise an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
She nodded in response, not taking any offense at his apparent mockery.  
  
"Well, Omega, I can offer you anything you can possibly desire" spoke the powerful prince with a grin.  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"I would like to form an alliance with you."  
  
"Why?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Through your demonstrated movements, I think you'll prove to be a powerful ally" answered Diamond with a penetrating gaze as a look of admiration passed through his deep violet orbs.  
  
"I do not wish to get involved in your affairs" replied the beauty with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, but my dear, you already have" countered the white royal with an all- knowing look. "You see, you have already interrupted my men's hunt for the Hino priestess. Perhaps she possess something my lady desires?"  
  
"That does not concern you" she replied icily. Diamond smiled in response, quite amused at her indifferent attitude towards him. No one had dared to treat him this way, but the white prince was going to make an exception only for her.  
  
"However, I would like you to take a glance at what I can offer you." spoke Diamond with confidence, despite her cold personality. "The riches, power, mortal domination.."  
  
"You are willing to offer that to another race?" challenged the beauty with a sweet smile of her hidden cynicism.  
  
"I'm willing to make an exception for you" he replied with a smirk. The mysterious warrior shook her head in amusement. Slowly her eyes left his powerful form and once again landed on the helpless petite figure on the floor.  
  
The Hino Priestess.  
  
"Key" was her sole word spoken before extended a beautiful gloved hand towards the priestess, expecting a treasure to be placed inside her raised palm.  
  
"NO" a firm voice interrupted before Rei could provide an answer. The previously aqua-haired silent observer swiftly moved in front of the confused girl, protecting her from the piercing gaze of the angel.  
  
"The sacred item you desire could only be obtained if she comes to control her full power offered by her ancient bloodline" stated the aqua-haired warrior with knowledge. The dark clad enchantress glanced at her in question, indicating for a further explanation.  
  
"The only way that she will come to harness her full power is if we bring her to Setsuna" she continued. "Setsuna will know what to do."  
  
"Ah, the ancient priestess of Rielis." commented Diamond with a knowing grin. "You must be her two guardians, Haruka and Michiru."  
  
"Yes" nodded Michiru in confirmation, not the slight bit disturbed by his knowledge.  
  
"I don't care for any ancient priestess" spoke the beauty. "But if she knows a way to get the key, then she could expect a visit from me." And with those last words, the beauty departed the scene with a graceful jump into the cold nigh.  
  
Diamond watched to her go with awe as a new obsession began to form within his mind.  
  
'She shall be mine' he promised himself before teleporting out with a brilliant flash of light, taking Rubius and the remaining vampires with him.  
  
And thus the two guardians were left to deal with the aftermath of the event.  
  
*~*  
  
"Where the bloody hell could a old priestess be hiding?" the beauty known as Omega asked herself as she gazed down on the illuminant city from the highest tower.  
  
Omega. There was perhaps once she went by another name..Serenity. But that was from the past she did not remember. She has no past..nor a future. All she had was now..and her mission, to find the key of light. What was she going to do once she obtained it? She had not a clue, but a craving from deep within her told her she must possess it.  
  
Closing her delicate cerulean eyes, she tried to feel waves of ancient power originating from anywhere within the city. But she could feel nothing, only the low pathetic energy from the inferior human race and the hunger of vampires and other beasts making another kill.  
  
"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" asked a familiar deep velvet voice. She immediately swirled around to be greeted with the striking sight of the silver prince.  
  
"How did you fine me?" she asked in a menacing tone.  
  
"My dear, you would be surprised at how many people I can find." Answered Diamond with a cocky grin that added a certain new appeal to his already handsome features.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Omega as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  
  
"Why, I have come to make an alliance, as I previously offered."  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to trust a vampire?" she asked in a bitter tone.  
  
"Ah, good question." Diamond replied. "The wise man knows to trust no one, but he also knows to ally with an equal to get further within the world. Now, you and I will have a deal not because of some artifice that we like each other, but because we know where we stand with each other. So what do you say?"  
  
It might have been the first time, but there is just something deeply appropriate about his explanation. The wise man knows to trust no one but allies himself nonetheless to gain what he wants.  
  
"Is there something you want in return, your royal highness?" she asked in mock respect.  
  
"To gain a superb warrior" he answered without a beat. "And add more power to my reign."  
  
"So you expect me to be present at your every whim? Well, you must be offering a hell of a reward."  
  
"I can give you the Hino priestess. And I would not command you like any ordinary pathetic warrior." He promised with sincerity.  
  
"It is not her I want."  
  
"Whatever you desire shall be yours. Just name it"  
  
A small smile appeared on her stunning features. Perhaps there are many advantages for her in this supposed alliance.  
  
"Very well, you have my alliance for now. However, I will come to you when I choose and if I choose." She stated with no room for argument.  
  
"Indeed" agreed Diamond with no anger taken at her command. "Would you like to see the power you have allied yourself with?"  
  
She cocked an amused eyebrow in response. Slowly, Diamond extended a white- gloved hand for her to take hold of.  
  
"Shall we my dear go explore my dwelling?" he invited with a grin. She looked at him with a cynical expression, but a slow mischievous smile slowly spread across her lips. Knowing the vampire's lair does present certain advantages.  
  
With ease, she placed her delicate hand in his as he teleported them both to his magnificent marble palace in a flash of light.  
  
*~*  
  
Setsuna could feel two great powers abruptly vanishing from the city. She did not know where they had gone, but she indeed knew from whom they had come from. The unmistakably icy silver power had been that of The White Prince.but the golden one was a complete enigma to her. This did not match any description of the existing powerful vampire lords. Not even the High Kind Endymion himself had such a shinning aura. So who is this mysterious new being with such an immense strength?  
  
She had caught only a glimpse of the woman yielding the power. And her beauty certainly frightened Setsuna. No ordinary being can possess such flawless beauty, which led the ancient priestess into thinking that she was no ordinary being.  
  
Setsuna closed her omniscient eyes in contemplation. For once, she could not foresee what was to come. The future has become unstable, which means that they were currently standing at a crossroad. And who is to choose the path? This Setsuna also didn't know, but she had a sneaking suspicion that it would be this new woman.  
  
"The Hino has been taken care of" reported Michiru, making both her and her partner's presence known. Haruka nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Good" replied the ancient one as she opened her clear gray eyes. "Has she embraced her destiny?"  
  
"Well, yes...after some persuasion." Answered Michiru. A lot of persuasion.  
  
"You two have done well then." nodded Setsuna in approval.  
  
"However, we might have a slight problem.." interjected Haruka with a slight frown.  
  
Setsuna gazed at the tall blond. She should have been born a man. But fate had decreed her to a woman body, and thus she must endure. She may take the appearance and personality of a male, but her body anatomy will forever remain female.  
  
"There's someone else after the Hino priestess. But we don't have reason to believe she's with the vampires."  
  
"And how did she look like?" inquired Setsuna with a sneaking suspicion to the answer.  
  
"Blond and clad in black." Haruka answered simply, purposely forgetting to mention the part about her beauty.  
  
"She is now with the vampires." Stated Setsuna. "She has formed an alliance with The White Prince."  
  
Neither guardian contradicted her as they both nodded in acceptance. The ancient priestess was always right at her statements. Such was her gift of prophecy. And such was her curse to know the dark future beforehand.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Michiru, breaking the silence.  
  
"Let her come to me" replied Setsuna.  
  
"What!" yelled Haruka in disbelief. "NO WAY! We aren't sure just how far she would go to get what she wants. For all we know, she might kill you if she doesn't get her answers!"  
  
"She may have something to do with the prophecy" stated Setsuna serenely, choosing to keep the "a lot" part to herself. She could not be sure as of yet.  
  
"Fine, but we stay with you when she comes" replied Haruka in defiance, as she stared at the omniscient eyes of the ancient in challenge.  
  
"Very well then, Haruka, both you and Michiru may be present when she arrives. Now, what of the Hino priestess, where is she currently?"  
  
"She is residing with two mortals." Answered Haruka.  
  
"With no protection?" Setsuna frowned.  
  
"Both Michiru and I will be keeping watch. We had tried to persuade her to come here, but it was a flat out refusal."  
  
"Very well, she is perhaps safe for now. Fate her decreed her to play an important role in the future to come."  
  
"What do you see?" asked Michiru in awe.  
  
"A war filled with blood and destruction." Setsuna answered with no sadness. She has learned long ago not to let her soul be tainted any more by the dark future. She had a role to play in the prophecy as well and she will not let herself be eaten by the sorrows of darkness. "The White Prince will finally challenge the mighty power of the High Kind Endymion openly."  
  
"And the outcome?" Haruka inquired with anticipation.  
  
"It will be up to one being to tip the balance. But it is yet undecided which way." 


	5. The Wheels of Time

The Wheels of Time  
  
Rei took a deep breath and let it out very slowly, allowing her body to relax in the process. She closed her eyes and allowed her brain to sink into the oblivious state of unawareness as she slowly began channeling her inner power.  
  
She could feel the outside world buzzing with its chaotic noises as members of all races began their morning routines. Humans working tiredly for their measly meal crumbs, and vampires taking it all away with a malicious smirk. In terms of society, absolutely nothing had changed at all during the past three insignificant years.  
  
"Rei, breakfast's ready!" yelled a strong feminine voice. The clattering of metal dishes and soft conversing voices could be heard in the background. Rei snapped out of her morning meditation. No sense in training with an empty stomach. Society may not have changed, but she certainly adjusted from her old brooding antisocial self.  
  
"Coming Makoto!" she replied as she quickly scrambled to her feet on the wooden floorboards. With a fast dash, she crossed the couple miles standing between her and the delicious food cooked by one of her best friends.  
  
"Well, someone must be hungry" commented Makoto as she observed Rei grabbing for the chair and sitting down with an abrupt plop in front of her dish, waiting to be served with a bright smile.  
  
"Yum, this smells delicious Makoto!" she exclaimed with pleasure.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere Rei," warned the blue haired girl beside her while reading the morning newspaper. Ami could feel the raven-haired girl sticking out her tongue in response.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it Rei" replied Makoto with a laugh as she came over to the old stained wooden table with a pan and spatula to pile the pancakes of delight on top of each girl's dish. "Did Osha say he was coming?"  
  
"No, he had to cancel. He found a new band of orphans early this morning and needs to see to their arrangements." Answered Ami as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Oh... well, I made extra then." Makoto stated as she put the remaining pancakes on a plate.  
  
"I'll take them!" called Rei quickly with her mouth stuffed full of her own share.  
  
"I'm not surprised." Laughed Makoto as she began to pour thick syrup on her share. "So how's your training going Rei?"  
  
"Its fine." She replied while attempting desperately to swallow her mouth full. "Setsuna is really wise in ancient magic, and Haruka and Michiru are really helpful as well."  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear" stated Ami. "But don't let them pressure you into what you don't want to do Rei." Makoto nodded in agreement. Despite the two parties mutual wish for Rei's well being, her two best friends as well as new found family could not help but distrust the ancient priestess and her two guardians. After all, they were always cold and indifferent, never showing any sign of emotion on their beautifully crafted faces. As if they were all in on a deep secret the rest of humanity wasn't allowed to be told.  
  
"Relax guys!" assured Rei as he finally swallowed down all her food. "Ever since I started my apprenticeship with Setsuna, they did nothing but train me. They never pressured me into anything. Setsuna was always cautious to not let me feel that I'm obliged to do anything."  
  
"And it better dam well stay that way" murmured Makoto as she took a fork full of her pancakes. "If they start to pressure you in any sort of way Rei, you come immediately to me or Ami. We'll put them in their place."  
  
Rei smiled at her best friend's over protectiveness. Makoto, always the one eager for a fight. Thank god Ami was always there to hold her back before things got too out of hand.  
  
"Don't worry Makoto, I will. You can stop treating me like a child. After all, I'm only two years younger than you two."  
  
"But a lot less in knowledge of these things." Ami interjected. "Rei, they're not human. They're like...ancient forms that have inhabited human bodies. You can never trust them too closely. Rei, Makoto and I have grown up on the streets. We know that giving someone skeptical your trust is like giving a knife for them to stab you in the back."  
  
"Not every one is like those criminals on the streets Ami" Rei sighed with exasperation. After living for three full years with her two best friends, she has come to know a lot of aspects about Makoto and Ami, For one, they're both VERY paranoid.  
  
"Everyone's a criminal in one way or another" Makoto replied "It's the degree of seriousness that separates us. Or our cunning ways to hide it."  
  
"Guys, you are seriously beginning to creep me out" declared Rei. "Besides, I'll know when someone's plotting something against me. Don't worry so much you guys."  
  
"We're just looking out for you" Ami sighed as she looked up from her morning news. "You never know what kind of dangers lurk in the shadows where you least suspect."  
  
"Oh brother" groaned Rei with the roll of her eyes.  
  
"Anyways, any news of Omega?" questioned Makoto as she took a gulp of her month old orange juice. Certainly a bargain rare to come by these days with such a fresh date.  
  
"No, haven't seen her since last year." Informed Rei as she began devouring the rest of her food.  
  
"Now, you can't tell us not to tell you to watch out for HER" emphasized Ami. "She's definitely out to use you."  
  
"I know, but she pretty much left me alone to my training since she found out that I can't give her what she wants without it. She just comes by to check that I'm still alive once in a while."  
  
"You know, after three years, I still don't quite get what she wants" Makoto contemplated. "What the hell is "the key"?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care" Rei replied. "Just as long as she leaves me alone, she can believe I have the freaking secret of life."  
  
"Has Setsuna told you anything about it?" questioned Ami with concern edged in her eyes. Her training has to terminate sometime in the future, so what then when the deadly battle goddess comes after her?  
  
"No" answered Rei with a shrug. "And when I tried to ask any of them, they all refused to answer."  
  
"Great teachers" mumbled Makoto in sarcasm.  
  
"Hey guys, give them a break" sighed Rei, "I'm sure they'll tell me when they feel the time's right."  
  
"Which should be now." Added Mokoto. "Which reminds me, I have to go to work." Finishing her last bites, Makoto got up from her seat and began to clear the now empty dishes, with Rei's previously holding two shares.  
  
"Don't you have to go to work too Ami?" asked Makoto. The composed woman nodded her head.  
  
"Not till later. " She answered without glancing up from the printed page. "I'm getting a ride from Omi."  
  
"Oh great, HE'S gonna be here." Groaned Makoto.  
  
"You two should really try to get along" stated Ami. "I'm sure that your first meeting was a mutual misunderstanding that both of you are too childish to get past."  
  
"He pushed me onto the street in front of all those cars just so he could get the last piece of cake on the stand. What's to misunderstand? The guy's a jerk!" concluded Makoto.  
  
"Well, if you get to know him better, you'll find out that he's actually a really sweet and caring guy." Defend Ami. "Right Rei?"  
  
"Yeah, he's nice." Agreed Rei as she helped to pile the dishes into the rusty sink.  
  
"Whatever" mumbled Makoto to end the conversation, knowing she stood no chance of winning with Ami's consistency. That's the way it has been all their life.  
  
"Bye guys, I'm going to get ready." Called back Rei as she dried her hand with a towel. "Haruka and Michiru should be here any minu-"  
  
But before she could finish, a soft knocking noise could be heard from the hallway.  
  
"Right on time." Observed Makoto. "As always."  
  
*~*  
  
The golden haired beauty took another sip of her fresh made coffee as her annoyance rose higher and higher to the brink of breaking. She could very well hear the whispering of the low class vampires within the little bakery shop.  
  
"Is she a vampire?"  
  
"She must be. But where are her fangs? Her blood teeth?"  
  
"She MUST be a pureblood. An aristocrat at that. She is far too beautiful to be of that meek human race."  
  
"But what is an aristocratic vampire doing at a store like this? Shouldn't she be at some extravagant all star restaurant sipping Champaign blood? I'm sure someone like her isn't lacking companions."  
  
"I'm going to approach her. Who ever let that piece of ass get away is far too stupid to deserve to live."  
  
With this last comment, a tall and bulky vampire began to approach the golden beauty sitting in solace. She narrowed her eyes in irritation as the big idiotic vampire began with a smile to show his large fangs.  
  
'Must be some sort of point of pride for them' she contemplated with a frown. 'How pathetically amusing.'  
  
"Excuse me beautiful, but I couldn't notice with my buddies back there how it's SUCH a big crime for you to be sitting alone. Mind if I join you?"  
  
Her intensified glare of irritation was his only answer, but the poor vampire didn't lose hope.  
  
"Is this seat beside you taken?" he asked politely, indicating to the seat opposite her small round table beside the window.  
  
"Why as a matter of fact, it is" answered a smooth velvet voice behind him. Abruptly, the bulky vampire turned around to greet the owner of the commanding voice. And he was not disappointed.  
  
Before him, stood The White Prince, one of the most powerful vampires in existence. Suddenly, the room dropped into silence as all stared at the newly teleported arrival with a startled awe. However, the golden beauty gave him a nod in greeting as he casually pulled out the chair opposite her and made himself look right at home.  
  
The owner of the shop was first to adjust as he quickly scrambled from behind the counter to serve The White Royal and the beauty he's been staring lustfully at for the past half-hour.  
  
"Is there ANTYHING, your magnificent royal majesty would like, humble Dimo would be happy to serve" he greeted the prince with a large smile, giving full view of his fangs. He bowed down deeply till his head almost toughed his ankles, eager to please.  
  
"No you may leave" dismissed Diamond without a thought, giving no room for argument. He was quite used to lowly servants bowing before his feet, vampires and humans alike. The owner, not wishing to offend the great prince in any way, immediately left, but only after a backward glace to be assured of his comfort.  
  
The rest of the room soon adjusted, and the previously tough bulky vampire with the room. There was no way he was going to fight a vampire of such power, no matter how beautiful the woman. There was one lesson he learned from living on the streets, and it is, don't mess with someone you can't beat. With a revered bow to him and the lady, he left to join his buddies and the rest in staring at the table with the two magnificent creatures.  
  
"What bring you here your majesty?" asked the beauty in a nonchalant tone.  
  
"Come now my dear, I would think that we have known each other for long enough to be on a first name basis." Diamond smoothly replied.  
  
"Very well, how are you Diamond?" she corrected herself.  
  
"Quite well, thank you. And you Mega?" She nodded in response, the shortening of her meaningful name not bothering her the slightest bit. She has gotten used to The White Prince's casual call of her nickname. Over the years, a strange sort of admiration and respect of him has come to implant itself within her mind.  
  
"Let me guess, new mission?" she asked with another sip of her coffee.  
  
Diamond eyed the cup with interest before reaching out with a pale hand and taking the cup from her grasp. He began to swirl it around like once of his old branded red wines.  
  
"Never understood why humans like coffee. The taste is rather bitter and the smell nauseating. You really must try wine my dear." Omega arched a golden eyebrow in response.  
  
"Thanks for your sudden interest" she replied with little sincerity. "Now why don't you tell me what really brings you here, it can't be to lecture me on the bad taste of coffee."  
  
"Can't I come to enjoy the company of my top soldier?" Diamond answered with a seductive grin.  
  
"I'm sure there are plenty of women dying for the chance to be within your "royal presence" Diamond" countered Omega. "Is it perhaps another mission for me that drives you here?"  
  
"No, my dear, just came by to congratulate you on a successful three year alliance. Today is the anniversary." He informed as he swirled the dark brown liquid around the rim.  
  
"You keep track?" Omega asked with an amused grin. "Didn't know you were the kind of man that gave a dam about his soldiers."  
  
"Oh but my dear Mega, for you, anything." Replied Diamond. "There shall be a ball in my palace tonight celebrating our successful union. You are the guest of honor. It is formal, so if you should need a formal dress, don't' hesitate to ask Emerald or one of my other women to get you one. They were ordered to find you the best one there is."  
  
"I don't think that your mistresses' would be too eager to help me to steal further of your attention from them." Omega replied, trying to think of a way to get out of attending the function. Damit, she hated them with a passion, the way pathetic nobles circled around for potential prey or a way to climb higher in the eyes of their prince.  
  
"Nonsense my dear, they are privileged to help you. Just make sure to be at my palace tonight." And with those last words, The White Prince teleported out of the little shabby shop in a flash of light. His last words gave no room for argument, something Omega had come to realize through the past three years of working for him.  
  
With a last sigh, the beauty stood up and dropped a few hundred-dollar bills on the table, once again highly overpaying. But to obtain those measly amounts charged, she would have to go get change, and it was just something about dirty small value money she detested. She preferred them new and unused.  
  
The stout shop owner once again scrambled out from behind his counter to wish well the leaving guest. The once worthy beauty was greatly enhanced in his eyes by the appearance of The White Prince to boast her more. All eyes on the room were on her, but she paid them no heed upon pushing the glass paneled door to the night air, barely acknowledging the stuttering owner at his attempt to wish her a pleasant trip back home.  
  
It was no doubt the shop owner and all the current inhabitants will be bragging about the appearance of a golden beauty and The White Prince for decades to come. The shop itself will enhance in value the very night.  
  
Omega looked up at the dark cloudy night with the moon barely shining through the gray clouds.  
  
'Three years already' she contemplated to herself as she jumped gracefully to a rooftop with the help of a wall. 'For three years I have wondered through this pathetic world, and yet no progress.' Her thoughts turned back to her early alliance with Diamond, and all the events taking place afterwards.  
  
The meeting with the ancient priestess of Rieles. Her prophecy.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You shall be destined to end the dark reign of the vampires, or you shall be destined to enhance their powerful hold on other races. The key is not what's important, it was only created to guide you. The ultimate weapon will come from within yourself."  
  
"I don't give a dam about the vampire reign priestess. All I want is the key. Once I have it, all of you shall be left unharmed. I give a fair warning now." She could feel the tensing of muscles from the young blond guarding the priestess.  
  
"Very well, but the Hino priestess shall not be able to extract it from her soul without proper training. The key will only come into existence once she has learned to harness her full powers."  
  
"Then train her."  
  
"I need time. To harness her full power, she needs to be in tact with her inner self. And no mastery of thyself comes so fast."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Five years or nothing." She left no room for a bargain.  
  
"Very well, I shall wait till then."  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
'Well another year gone' Omega sighed. 'Three down, two to go. Time to pay the little Hino another visit.'  
  
*~*  
  
It was official. The Great White Prince had become obsessed with a woman.  
  
"Out of all the women you could've had, you had to fall for the one whom you can't:" The White Royal reprimanded himself in silence as he sat on his marble throne while twirling a glass of red blood wine. If someone had told him that he was to fall for any woman only three measly years ago, he would have laughed at the person, then killed them for ever conjuring up such a ridiculous notion. But all sense of logic soon escaped Diamond's senses when he met her.  
  
Omega..she was indeed a beautiful fallen angel wrapped in mystery. After three years, Diamond still didn't know anything of her past. Even yet, she chooses to stick by the name Omega, making all her contact with others cold and impersonal.  
  
Yet she was brilliant. With her new alliance, many new battle tactics have been brought forth by her casual attendance during military meetings. Her strategies were fast, efficient, and more to the point, ruthless. She did not harbor the usual emotion of guilt and remorse that poisoned the heart of most females. She was a creature ruled by logic rather than emotions. And that's what made her so dangerous.  
  
One would wonder how anyone could fall in love with a creature that seems to know no love. But she was a creature with an appearance that demanded love, no matter how relentless her heart may be. What started out as a lust and admiration on Diamonds part, soon turned into love and obsession.  
  
"Thinking about her I presume again" spoke a young raven-haired lord from the dark corner. Diamond glanced up to see his little brother leaning against the wall. Saffire, the only vampire under his reign daring to defy him. And he allowed it, but only him. But his exception now also included a certain other alluring creature.  
  
"What do you want Saffire?" Diamond asked in irritation.  
  
"News of King Endymion's forces have been just brought back. Due to our last assault, the high king himself had decided to take the matter more seriously. Apparently, he was quite impressed by our last battle technique and wishes for us to form an alliance."  
  
"Out of the question!" Diamond yelled in anger. "He shall not use us like some new pathetic human who shows a superlative skill! We shall fight and we shall defeat him!"  
  
"I highly suggest you think about this brother." Saffire warned. "With this new alliance, we can study the king's technique more closely and determine he's week points to use to our future advantage."  
  
"Poor naïve Saffire." Diamond spoke as he shook his head in amusement at his brother's uncharacteristic lack of wits. "Do you not think that Endymion would be doing the exact same thing. Remember that we have more secrets to lose than him. He may know that we obtain our power from the Black Poison Crystal, but he does not yet know of our new soldier."  
  
"Omega." Saffire acknowledged without a thought. "The woman you can't seem to get out of your mind. Perhaps she is causing more trouble that you think. You cannot let your desire of her overrule your judgment. She is a ruthless killing machine and that's the way she should maintain to our maximum advantage."  
  
"Come now Saffire" Diamond coaxed, "You cannot tell me that you do not lust for her." Saffire nodded in confirmation, there was no use denying.  
  
"Remember Diamond, her beauty is designed to attract the lust of men and weaken them. It is a great weapon if used properly, but it is an even greater danger that could lead to the user's demise. She is the perfect soldier. Without emotion and without a past."  
  
"That could be changed" Diamond assured with a malicious grin. "After all, no creature is without emotion. Her barrier shall break down overtime. After all, I always get what I want, one way or another."  
  
"But this time you may want to much brother" Saffire warned.  
  
"And it shall be obtained" was The White Royal's determined reply.  
  
*~*  
  
Rei stepped out of the warm vehicle into the cool night air. She could smell a distant bon fire and the cooking of some measly human meal.  
  
"The lights are off."  
  
"Huh?" Rei asked in stupor, snapping out of her detachment.  
  
"The lights are off at your apartment." Repeated Haruka as she shut the vehicle door upon climbing out the driver's seat. "No one must be home."  
  
"Yes, I think both Makoto and Ami are working the late shift today. They'll be back at around midnight for sure." Rei answered without a thought as she too glanced up at the pitch black apartment windows.  
  
"We'll stay with you until they get back" stated Haruka in response, leaving no room for argument. Rei nodded in acceptance. Over the last three years, she has come to realize that you could never win an argument against Haruka, mainly because she just doesn't listen.  
  
The young blonde's decision was approved with a nod from her aqua haired companion. And thus Rei found herself in an elevator with two intimidating silent guardians.  
  
Upon reaching the 5th floor, Rei quickly fumbled for the key in her pocked and unlocked the door to the dark cozy apartment. It was considered rather prestigious for a human to be able to live in an apartment. As labeled by society, most of them belonged in a gutter.  
  
"Would you two like something to drink?" Rei asked as she held the door while the two guardians walked in.  
  
"No thank you, we're fine." Answered Michiru as she looked around the apartment suspiciously. Something didn't feel quite right tonight.  
  
"All right then, I'll be right back you two, I just need to quickly go and change" called Rei as she shut the door behind them and ran to her room.  
  
"Do you feel it?" Michiru asked her partner as she continued to gaze around the room.  
  
"You feel it too?" Haruka murmured.  
  
"Yes, something is stirring the stillness around us."  
  
"What could it be?" The two continued to look throughout the tiny two- bedroom apartment, oblivious to the pair of piercing cerulean blue eyes regarding them with amusement.  
  
"I see we're losing our touch" spoke a melodious voice from the silent darkness. "Would be quite a shame if I were here to kill you."  
  
"Who's there!" yelled Haruka as she frantically searched around the dark corners of the room. "Show yourself!"  
  
And out stepped the fallen angel clad in black from the corner by the balcony. Her usual demeanor of self-confidence multiplied from their previous encounter three years back.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Haruka in her cold hostile tone. She will never quite trust the haunting beautiful woman in front of her. No one that beautiful could possibly be human. And if she was not human nor any of the known creatures in society, then what the hell was she?  
  
"Why I'm hurt at the lack of welcome" Omega feigned. "And here I thought we were friends."  
  
"What do you want?" repeated Haruka, not yielding her hard stance in front of the dark figure.  
  
"Just here to check up on my favorite little priestess." Answered Omega nonchalantly as she casually walked across the pathetically small living room and sat herself comfortably in one of the chairs in the kitchen. "You?"  
  
Haruka growled with rage as she got ready to attack the intruder, even if it meant forfeiting her own life. But one blocking hand from her aqua haired partner caused her to think twice about her impulsive behavior.  
  
"Rachel is doing fine." Answered Michiru. "She is-" But before she could go on any further, the young priestess herself showed up at the kitchen door. The large smile quickly dropped from her face as a new look of utter shock replaced all her features at the sight of the night angel dining casually with her two overprotective guardians. Haruka was especially looking hostile towards the visitor.  
  
"O-Omega, what brings you here again?" Rei tried to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Again, you mean she was here before?" cried out Haruka with both anger and incredibility. "How did she know you moved here?"  
  
"I have my sources." Replied Omega. To not know where the little priestess had moved to after the little incident three years back would be a great failure on her part. And moving within the same city just made it all too terribly easy for Omega to track her down again, not that she could have moved out of the city. Humans were not allowed to travel.  
  
"Well.can I get anything to drink for you?" asked Rei in a desperate effort to stop the uncomfortable silent tension from returning. This earned her glare from Haruka.  
  
"No thank you. I don't think your companion over there feels comfortable around me and I must be going anyway." Stated Omega as she pushed back and got up from the old chair in one fluidly graceful movement that Rei had previously thought to be impossible to achieve. "See you next year little priestess. Be good."  
  
And with her last words, the dark clad figure possessing the beauty of an angel walked out onto the balcony and jumped off into the night, the thick blanked of enigma following her departure.  
  
"Next year?" asked Haruka in her still evident rage. "This has been happening every year and you never told us about it?" Rei looked back with a sheepish smile.  
  
"There was nothing to tell."  
  
*~*  
  
"It is confirmed that the White Prince will be throwing a ball tonight." Reported a dark clad figure while bowing deeply to the silver haired lord in front of him.  
  
"Very well, you're dismissed for now." Answered the lord regally without sparring the underling on the floor with another glance. The dark creature quickly scuttled away. No matter how much skill the werewolf possessed, he is beyond fortune to find work for such a powerful vampire lord.  
  
As the double metal doors gently shut within the large magnificent hall, the silver haired lord smirked at the thought of impending blood.  
  
"So I suppose this goes beyond cooperation to our stratagem Malachite?" spoke a rich voice as a blonde figure stepped out of the shadows within the dark hall. He was followed by two more figures with equal smirks of satisfaction.  
  
"But of course Jedite. This goes beyond cooperation indeed." The silver haired leader of the group replied. "Tonight we strike and end a power struggle that has carried out for the past century. Tonight we shall crush The White Prince once and for all."  
  
"He has been a rather annoying little thorn greatly tolerated by our King up to now" agreed another voice. "He was even foolish enough not to accept our alliance. The stars are in our favor to end his miserable power hunt."  
  
"It is not the signs of the stars that condemns his certain doom Nephlyte." Stated Malachite. "It is his own foolishness at challenging our King's authority."  
  
"Although eliminating him should be easy, I worry about his new top soldier that he has taken such measures to conceal from us" spoke the last and final voice of the group. "I have heard some rather fascinating things about this new soldier. Ever since his appearance, The White Prince has been in an irritating winning streak as we all know."  
  
"Already taken care of Zoicite." Malachite replied with a knowing smirk. "It is known that The White Prince had only found this new soldier three years ago. This means that his loyalty can yet easily be broken to his prince. When he sees what power he can have the chance of serving, he will abandon his fallen empire to join a much more powerful one without a second thought."  
  
"Can he be trusted?" Zoicite pondered out loud.  
  
"We'll see." Answered Malachite with a malicious grin. "After all, any who dare to betray our King are instantly put through brutal deaths. He is rather quite creative in his torture techniques.  
  
Tonight is the night we once again bring glory to our King and show the world that all who dare to challenge his power shall perish. His majesty has left the task of eliminating all opposition to us, and we, as his generals, shall follow the example he has set before us during his gathering of power. Show no mercy and spare no one. Only the white prince himself shall be brought back to our King to be dealt with personally.  
  
Zoicite and Nephlyte, you two are assigned to steal the Black Poison Crystal at all costs. That is the source of his power. Jedite, you are assigned to cover his new "invincible" top soldier. I will personally take care of The White Prince. All our strategies are set in motion now and the ships are ready for transport. All we await now is for the final hour to come.  
  
And King Endymion will be pleased with the results." 


End file.
